Previous Week Patch Notes
Patch Notes for the previous week will be transferred here for 1 more week, for those tat might wanna refer to it. Patch Notes Event Page Patch Notes Patch Notes (Week 2) (All Duration listed will be according to GMT+9) 'Uzuki(April) Campaign' '-Event Period- Week 1: 10th April 2019 - 17th April 2019 Week 2: 17 April 2019 - 24th April 2019' '1. Get Special Hime and ornaments through Event Subjugation! (Week 2 Update)' During the Event, clear Event Subjugation and special map Passage and get event limited Hime and Ornaments. Available Special Hime are as follows: :'- Ikusahime【Sakura-viewing】-' -Collect Cherry Blossom (桜の花) dropping from Map 1 event subjugation Garden of Falling Camellia (落椿の苑), Spring Fragrant Meadow (春薫る草原), and Spring Sprouting Hill (春芽吹く丘), and exchange them through event quest. :'- Furutsubaki【Sakura-viewing】-' -Collect Cherry Blossom (桜の花) dropping from Map 1 event subjugation Garden of Falling Camellia (落椿の苑), Spring Fragrant Meadow (春薫る草原), and Spring Sprouting Hill (春芽吹く丘), and exchange them through event quest. -Reward for clearing the quest for special map Underworld Passage (黄泉平坂) -Rare encounter from the Map 1 event subjugation Garden of Falling Camellia (落椿の苑), card drops when cleared after encountering. :'- Nekomata【Spring】-' -Rare encounter from the Map 1 event subjugation Spring Sprouting Hill (春芽吹く丘), card drops when cleared after encountering. :'- Kogarasumaru【Ayaka】-' -Rare encounter from the Map 1 event subjugation Spring Fragrant Meadow (春薫る草原), card drops when cleared after encountering. -Reward for clearing the quest for special map Underworld Passage (黄泉平坂) Also, together with the Uzuki campaign, the following ornaments have been added. Ornaments can be obtained from clearing event quests. Week 2 The following Event Quests for exchanging Cherry Blossom (桜の花) have been added: *Let's exchange 100 Blossom for Plush Doll! 桜の花100個を髭切のぬいぐるみに交換してやるのじゃ！ *Let's exchange 100 Blossom for Plush Doll! 桜の花100個を膝丸のぬいぐるみに交換してやるのじゃ！ *Let's exchange 300 Blossom for Ticket!・Two 桜の花300個を虹召喚チケットに交換してやるのじゃ！・弐 Above quest (for another Rainbow Tix) can be unlocked by clearing the following quest: -Let's exchange 300 Blossom for Ticket! (from last week) -桜の花300個を虹召喚チケットに交換してやるのじゃ！ ---- '2. Get Special Hime from Summons! (Week 2 Update)' During the Event, the following Special Hime are available in Summons. Week 1 '-Rainbow Summon-' *Amaterasu【Sakura-viewing】 - 3% *Valkyrie【Sakura-viewing】 - 5% *Otsuno【Sakura-viewing】 - 5% '-Gold Summon-' *Valkyrie【Sakura-viewing】 - 2.5% *Otsuno【Sakura-viewing】 - 2.5% '-Silver Summon-' *Ikusahime【Sakura-viewing】 - 10% *Furutsubaki【Sakura-viewing】 - 10% All above Special Hime (excluding Amaterasu【Sakura-viewing】) can now rank up to +3 (極). Week 2 '-Rainbow Summon-' *Amaterasu【Sakura-viewing】 - 3% *Higekiri【Uzuki】 - 5% *Kyuubi【Satsuki】 - 5% '-Gold Summon-' *Higekiri【Uzuki】 - 2.5% *Kyuubi【Satsuki】 - 2.5% '-Silver Summon-' *Kogarasumaru【Ayaka】 - 10% *Komainu【Tachibana】 - 10% All above Special Hime (excluding Amaterasu【Sakura-viewing】) can now rank up to +3 (極). ---- '3. Received Gold greatly increased when patting Shikihime of other gardens!' During the Event, the amount of Gold received from patting Shikihime of other players' garden is increased from the usual 20 Gold to 100 Gold. You can visit other player's garden by clicking the Visit (訪問) button on the left menu in your own garden. ---- '4. Login Bonus with daily Presents!' During the Event, the following items will be given out everyday as presents in addition to the usual Daily Login Bonus! *AP Recovery Pill - Low x1 *Camellia Fruit (椿の果実) x1 *Sakura Box (桜の重箱) x1 ---- '5. Quests added to Underworld Passage!' During the Event, the following quests have been added to Passage. Below quests will be displayed in the Quest menu under the Event (イベント) tab. ---- '6. Half price for Brush of God Moves!' During the Event, Brush of God Moves (神技伝承の筆) in Shop will cost 200Power instead. ---- '7. Event Limited Baskets in Shop! (Week 2 Update)' During the Event, Basket will be available for purchase in Shop. Basket needs to be used in the items section after purchase to receive the items inside. Duration: 10th April 2019 - 24th April 2019 (2 Weeks) Click Expand to show Each Basket can only be purchased once within the period of 10th April 2019 - 24th April 2019 Information on the Ornaments are as follows: ---- Week 1 Updates: 'New Hime Seiryuu Added' The Kamuy Extremely Rare Seiryuu has been added. '-Seiryuu-' *New tier Kamuy Extremely Rare, Magic type Hime. *Maximum Stats are stronger than the Legendary tier. *Max Level at +2(真) Rank is Lv.30, can learn up to 4 skills. *Getting 1 card will count as cumulative amount of 4 cards, making her unlock all the actions in the garden. *Able to learn a Unique Skill '-Seiryuu Unique Skill: Blue Formation (蒼の陣)-' *80% chance to draw attacks from Sword/Axe type enemies, and when hit by a single target attack, counters with a normal attack. *Skills will not trigger during counter attack. Above skill info is for Skill Lv.5. Until the maintenance on 8th May, she is included as one of the hime needed to enter Prairie of Rebirth. Seiryuu can be obtained from True Magatama Summon and Pattern Quests. ---- 'True Magatama Summon Hime type rotation: Magic' Hime available in True Magatama Summon have been changed to the Magic type. *5x Rainbow Magatama are required to execute True Magatama Summon. *Executing 1 Summon will yield 1x Hime Card and 1x Reincarnation Card(転生式札) *The type(sword/spear/etc) of Hime that appears will change every maintenance. *Available tiers are as follows --Superior Extremely Rare --Ultimate Extremely Rare --Foreign Extremely Rare --Variant Superior Extremely Rare --Kei Extremely Rare --Kamuy Extremely Rare Collecting multiples of Reincarnation Card(転生式札) will allow you to trade them in at Devote Quest for of Kei Extremely Rare & of Kamuy Extremely Rare of Kei Extremely Rare & Extremely Rare are items that can be used to Pattern Quest to summon a Hime. However, unlike the other Pattern Quests, these quest can only be done once per Hime type. Contents of Magatama Summon may change in the future, in the form of adding new Hime. ---- 'Passage Updated' Map & Quest clear info of the special map Passage has been reset. Also, the experimental high-difficulty Subjugation of Misfortune has been added. Next update is 2 weeks later on 24th April 2019. With quest info being reset, quest rewards can be obtained again. The variety/type/strength of enemies in some subjugation have been changed. Quest reward from clearing each subjugation have been changed. Subjugation drop rewards and rates have been changed. of Success(踏破ノ証) can be obtained from clearing Deepest Floor. Contents of of Misfortune(無間の裂け目) may be changed in the future. If Floor and/or of Misfortune is cleared, there will be a chat announcement. Refer to this page for quests reward list. ---- 'New Background Added' New Background Garden (たまごの庭) has been added to the Shop. ---- Week 2 Updates: 'New Hime Kouchin Added' The Kamuy Extremely Rare Kouchin has been added. '-Kouchin-' *New tier Kamuy Extremely Rare, Recovery type Hime. *Maximum Stats are stronger than the Legendary tier. *Max Level at +2(真) Rank is Lv.30, can learn up to 4 skills. *Getting 1 card will count as cumulative amount of 4 cards, making her unlock all the actions in the garden. *Able to learn a Unique Skill '-Kouchin Unique Skill: Gold Scale Kaiten (金鱗廻天)-' *Triggers at a 80% chance during recovery phases, heals twice in a row. Above skill info is for Skill Lv.5. Until the maintenance on 15th May, she is included as one of the hime needed to enter Prairie of Rebirth. Kouchin can be obtained from True Magatama Summon and Pattern Quests. ---- 'True Magatama Summon Hime type rotation: Recovery' Hime available in True Magatama Summon have been changed to the Recovery type. *5x Rainbow Magatama are required to execute True Magatama Summon. *Executing 1 Summon will yield 1x Hime Card and 1x Reincarnation Card(転生式札) *The type(sword/spear/etc) of Hime that appears will change every maintenance. *Available tiers are as follows --Superior Extremely Rare --Ultimate Extremely Rare --Foreign Extremely Rare --Variant Superior Extremely Rare --Kei Extremely Rare --Kamuy Extremely Rare Collecting multiples of Reincarnation Card(転生式札) will allow you to trade them in at Devote Quest for of Kei Extremely Rare & of Kamuy Extremely Rare of Kei Extremely Rare & Extremely Rare are items that can be used to Pattern Quest to summon a Hime. However, unlike the other Pattern Quests, these quest can only be done once per Hime type. Contents of Magatama Summon may change in the future, in the form of adding new Hime. ---- '+3 Rank added for Nekomata【Spring】' Nekomata【Spring】 can now rank up to +3 (極). ---- 'Game Adjustments & Bug Fixes' '-Game Adjustments-' *None. '-Bug Fixes-' *None. ---- 'Ended Campaign' The following Campaign has ended: *Magic Campaign ---- 'Currently Known Bugs' None. ---- 'Silva Corner' None. ._. ---- 'List of Underworld Passage Quests' (all the quests start with「黄泉平坂」in the title) List Page Duration: 10th April 2019 - 24th April 2019 (Currently at Week 1) >>Click Expand to show>> Category:Browse